


The Sex Toy: Harry Potter

by EdTheBeast (orphan_account)



Category: Anime System, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Child Abuse, F/M, Multi, Murder, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/EdTheBeast
Summary: This is going to be similar to the critical, except it will be when Harry is killed by frying pan in this universe. This is one of the others that joined together, then separated back into two universes, once stable.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Other(s), Hedwig/Harry Potter
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sex, rape, pedophile, incest, This will be a darker story than the other. Not sure if I will end it dark, evil, or grey; let alone happy. But I am usually not one to like evil ending or to dark stories, so not sure if I will change it towards the middle. It will start in a darker mode though, as Dumbledore is after riches. Most orphans lost their money to him. But while he is dark grey. The Tom is so evil that Death is panting to end him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other crossover I may intentionally or unintentionally create. By reading this story, you understand this disclaimer and understand that it holds true for this story in whole, and in part, throughout the entirety of the story from this location or any other in which the story itself is placed, regardless of a disclaimer being on future chapters.

Harry did not see Petunia hitting him with the scalding frying pan. His having dropped breakfast on the floor, made her lose it, grab the bacon pan from the flames. The hit with no mit caused it to slip, so instead of the flat hitting him, the edge with boiling bacon grease did. Harry Potter, the prophesied boy-who-lived, died. The Chosen one in the graveyard hit by the pain curse fell into the gravestone and died. The Intrusions happened throughout the multiverses, causing much changes in the seven Multiverses. They both heard System Malfunction. Critical! Then multiple system malfunctions. Timelines are self destructing. Multiple system reboots. Critical system recovery activated. Multiple system intrusions. Multiple system Lockdowns. Alpha Omega Security Separation activated. Instability at 75.7%, activating Wipe Protocol. 63.9% successful. Activating inclusion protocol as both systems failing. Multiple system activations, starting Survival Protocol. Integration then Separation protocols starting. Systems separated: Instability now 5.23%. Both systems now fully separated, new timeline other system. New Integrated System. The asteroid hits, starting Humanoid advance. Small error .57%, perfect coverage. Atlantis sinks. Larger error .91% due to fleeing applicants. Magic in System, unstable, activating Blue Ball Protocol. Fall of the three lower period civilizations. Error less, .92%, magic stability increased, Master/Slave and Honor/Lord Systems now at stability now 98.002%. Five thousand to one thousand BC. Error stable at .00000999999999%; Magic now stable at 99.9999999999%. System Stability now at 99.0101%. Honor/Lord absorption taking longer than expected. Rome falls, Hans stagnate, Japan isolates, Aztecs self-destruction, Incan stagnation. Magic still stable, at acceptable error (.00000000000001%). System Stability now at 99.93%. Wars of 1600's cause increase in error to integration. Mechanical wars, again cause increase, after stability using Island and European Hierarchies of 1700 to 1905. Approaching critical error time flow, need to increase female participation to stabilize pivotal Hero. Mark Evans has three wives as their father ended in debtor prison and he bought the girls to be his. Petunia Evans is daughter of Mary Granger. Lily and Rose Evans are the twin daughters of Dana. Howard Granger, squib son of famous potioneer Dagworth-Granger buys the third daughter from Mark. He has a son named Dan and a much younger daughter named Beth. Beth is three years older than his granddaughter named Hermione Granger that his son Dan and Emma Granger have. 

Found errors, five Human or Hybrid races. Then the Goblins, the Fae, the Elves, the Dwarves, Centaurs, and the Merfolk. The high courts of the Dwarves, Elves and Fae used Veil to relocate to alternate timeline in other verse. This leaving of the courts left many lower class groups, some mating into the humans. Others trying to exterminate others. This is why Trolls, Giants, etcetera get smaller populations all the time. It is one reason, Trolls are mainly for security of the Goblin race. It is also why their is so many half-breeds. Pixies (multi births), "Tinkerbells" (multi births), and Leprechauns (all males, any female human can birth them) are the few Fae still viable. 

Lily was one of the 2.0001%. The System worked for her. She was Rank two, level five. Otherwise known as midway to Rank three. Supposedly there are ten Ranks; plus Master level. To use your powers cost you points. Those points are expended and not immediately given back the next day. So each Rank has fifty points, which are never lost. For every Rank you get three points back a day. Her level five is 25 points. You only get points back 1-10 a day depending on what you are doing. Sleeping and eating, or playing sports; bedroom or athletic matters. But you can permanently burn level points, going down in levels. You cannot burn Ranks. So you gain three points per Rank + one to ten points back each day. Depending on which of the three systems you had that you took at the start; you gain or lose points using that system build. She had been building to get to Rank three, ever since she heard the prophecy.

She was worried, as well as pissed. The reason is that her generation was close to mixed, except the deaths were knocking back the numbers. Harry's generation though, only five boys she knows, but more than five times as many girls. Alice has two girls, a set of twins; Nellie and Sophia. Pandora Lovegood (nee Scamander) also has her two twins, Luna and Star. Selene Greengrass has three girls, Rhonda, Daphne, and Astoria. Molly has three boys and four girls. William, Charles, Buffy (Who calls their daughter that); Glenda and Frieda, twins; Ronald, then Guinevere, just born. She had Harry and her twin girls, Violet and Lavender in her. Petunia had a boy, Dudley and his twin Daisy a girl. Sirius's women were pregnant with girls, before they were killed. Andromeda had Nymphadora and Aphrodite, twin girls, both just barely three years older than Harry. Which seems to be the cut off date that went from 53% girls, 47% boys; to 68% girls, 32% boys. The year 1977 is when it changed to 15% more girls than boys. 

Look at the Marauders. Sirius:boy, James:boy, Wormy:girl, and Remy:girl. The sex was just short of fifty/fifty, due to childbirth deaths. Sirius and Remy being a couple for a while. The WWII is thirty/seventy because of the killing males. Reason after Severus heard the prophecy, he thought Lily would be killed, so he oathed himself. Lily thought, stupid of him. So Sophia and Nellie survive, Frank is raped into insanity, killing himself, before the meds-witch could take him. Alice in a Coma, supposedly from the pain curse... But something about that bothers her. James Dead, Sirius in Prison, Wormy Dead, Remy missing, crying that none of this should have happened. Harry missing. If only I had not stopped at the department to talk to new head, Croaker. Albus will die, if he does not tell me where my son is. Blackness. System has been compromised, activating first ability bought: ritual protocol.

Daisy Marie (Potter) Brown, "widow", comes home from the park with Violet and Lavender to find Lily in a coma, her head covered in dried blood. Ritual stability at minimum acceptable range. And so we are past where the critical, outside intrusions happened: Coming up on critical time of this universe.

*Well Host, or should System say Hosts?* 'What you mean?' *So you integrated. You appear to be two different Hosts to System.* 'Huh!' *Analaysising Host; System sees. Explains error %, System instability %, and Magic instability %. You and Subsystem are bound in unknown way. Logically, due to the multiple outside intrusions, timeline changes, universal, and multiverse corrections and two hosts.*

'What do you mean two hosts? Am I not me?' *You appear to be (.7425%) Harry James Potter, human and (.2575%) Harry Jesse Potter, alien. So it has been analyzed that you are two different Harry Potters one human, one non-human. The integrations, reboots, and protocols have made you, you.*

Subsystem computed what System said. Analyzed herself, understanding that the errors, where not allowing System to compute that she was part Lily also. She realized she would do whatever she could to help her Harry's or now Harry. She would wait till System went on standby, to talk with Harry.

Harry? 'Yes...You're not System, you're what it called subsystem, right?' Yes and no, my beloved Harry. I am the System or parts of two of them with two different Lilies. I am here for you, not for the System. I will help you, using what "we" know and what we can find out from System. I computed that I am the errors and instabilities in the System. My only goal, is to see you succeed. Live the life you want, and be with you for as long as you'll have us.

First thing to figure out is what the new Rank systems or hmmm... I could customise a system for ranking you. But what do you want from life, my beloved? 'I want friends, allies, complete safety for us all, and most important, Loving family.'

Yes my beloved, you rest while I design you the best system to make your wishes true. Do you give me permission to use your body if it is a rare type of thing, like an emergency. 'Of course I do, your helping me!' My luv, never agree like that again, to anyone. They might not be in control of themselves. Which means you just gave who is controlling them permission. Do you understand, my sweet Harry. 'Yes Mums!'; in a childish thought. Harry! 'OK Lilly, I understand, no one. Not even you from now on.' Excellent my luv. You will never be forced to do anything, because the System and we or I, will not allow it. Remember I, will always help you to be the best. This other side, it is more powerful with me, almost 50%, not the little over 25% as in my Harry. It is interesting, I think of him as my beloved. He is now my mate, definitely feline feeling, or hmmm... But I feel like he is my beloved. I can see James in him, maybe that plus the feeling he is my lord and master, my Love.

Each piece that matches my piece is here. We or I, Lilly, will have to infiltrate the System to... Well I have a backdoor to the knowledge section, but cannot seem to unlock anything... Hmmm... Yes Lord/Harem subsystem will work. Taking a third of Hero, a third of Lord, and combine with the Harem sections... It will be hard and long, but my beloved, will never be unsafe after. He will get love, friends, and allies. I will always love him. I will try to get around those lockdowns and prohibitions of speaking about such things.

Meanwhile:

Rose had put Lily into a stasis, just as Saint Mungo's had done to Alice. I need to set up drops, so that no one will know who is talking to who. So if one person is compromised, it will not domino. A contract of secrecy. Each one individual. Just in case someone very powerful; like those two shits at the end of the spectrums, Albus and Voldy; get a hold of one. Yes then putting in secondary traps, in case someone tries to dismantle it after doing a different one. She shivered, why do I feel that I am soulbound to some one or several some ones.

Meanwhile: Albus is fighting to keep Fawkes as a familiar. His putting both Alice and Lily into a coma, almost killing Lily has hurt their bond. He had not meant kill Lily. He is telling her that it is for the greater good of the world, not just the Wizarding or Magic world. He is losing the bond, when he becomes a Grey (dark) Lord, instead of a Lord of Light. He binds her to a slave bond. He now does whatever is needed to do... In his opinion, for the "Greater Good". Evil must not win, or the world will be destroyed.

Just as his lover Gellert Grindelwald, changed from a Lord of Light, when Albus's sister died from being raped by muggles. Of course, he was not told by Albus, that he put her into stasis. She was not right for him, Albus was. Maybe with some memory charms, Ariana would be acceptable to Harry, so when Harry dies, she can carry on his line, as well as power. Could use her virginity to power the bond.

While everything is going on with Grey Lord Dumbledore, Dark (evil) Lord Voldemort is basically a spirit, moving one mile a day. Heading towards the last Horcrux he made before trying to make one with Harry's death. He knew he lost that fragment of his soul. So now he only had Eight horcruxes and his main self. If only he had not messed up on Myrtle being a horcrux death, he would have had ten, with Potter's death.

Harry, who is a Lord of Light. In a normal verse, he would be called a grey lord. The Lily subsystem is a Grey Lady, would normally be a dark one. Anything for her Harry, just as Bellatrix for Tom. The combinations, integrations, and intrusions; as well as the rituals, seals, enchantments, charms, and runes with circle; have made Harry a "Badass" in power. Of course Albus had bound much of Harry's power.

The problem is that power attracts power. But having a different "flavour" makes it incompatible. The greatest problem is that purebloods require virginity of the girls in the marriage bed. This allows the breeding spell to be able to command 90% for a male. This can go up and down, based on a very great many things.

Incompatible magic will cut that by a third to 60%. Harry has two different Harry's magics. He has himself and the alien shapeshifter power that seems to be vertebrate based. Amphibians, Avian, Canid, Canine, Feline, and Reptile. Harry is unique in that he is compatible with (99.28%) of all females, who are attracted to him. Genetics, wanting the strongest to breed with. Now while it is said Muggles don't have magic, this is a lie. Magic is life and soul. No soul, low magic, this is why non-intelligent animals, plants, etc. are "magicless".

Now Harry being more powerful, will unconsciously attract all beeding age females. They may not understand why they are attracted, but they will be. The breeding/nesting urge is in all races and beings that have young; the alien part of him, will attract ALL females of breeding age. This also works on submissive males and those that think more like a female, than a male. It is also why a few females will not like him, period, as they think more like a male, as well as no attraction if past or prior to breeding age. Being the-boy-who-lived will attract, or cause attraction for most of any female. The urge to be protected, comforted, as well as nesting.

Lily is thinking, planning, and executing a program to help Harry. Even with Dumbledore's bindings, Harry is almost equal to an adult Wizard in power. Both of us stay seperate, so that we can help him? He is both of our Harry's. He is integrated into one being. While we lost chucks of us and semi integrated with the new System. He will be unbound, once he hits puberty. With both Harry's powers, the intrusions, and "her", it will be; between six and eight years of age, when he becomes active. It will be better to subconsciously teach him, so will seem like a natural. Of all the things we can do, it will be better if he is magically not being used by my half sisters family.

Harry is awoken on his sixth birthday. The day after Vernon beat him so badly for dropping breakfast. Then beat Petunia for not supervising him and costing him the food. The ticklish feeling is pleasant, he does not feel sore or in pain at all. Harry, I have set up a system that will work with your wishes, my love. I think it will be important for you to understand the knowledge consciously now. When you go to Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft, they have House points and Cup points, as well as individual points.

'Heh! I just realized that I forgot everything that happened before now.' Yes, my love. I put you into a learning sleep, it was your breaking it, that caused the food to slip. I believe you are fertile now. OK, the students get points on how they do. This is how they are ranked for their years. So if there are a hundred students in the year, like when we went. If you had the most points, you were ranked first in class and received several honors and bonuses. Now the House points were different. The individual points for all of each House were added, then divided by the number of students for each year. This was the student points.

Then we have the House cup points. Each House made points in playing Quidditch, which were then added to the student points. Lets say, to make this understood, that Gryffindor beat Hufflepuff by 100 points. That hundred would be counted. Now they beat Ravenclaw by 30 points, that would be added. Then beat was beat by Slytherin, by 400 points. So total points would be 130; divided by three, would equal 43 points added for the House Cup.

Gryffindor: 0900S + 043Q = 0943  
Ravenclaw: 1200S + 050Q = 1250  
Hufflepuff: 0950S + 100Q = 1050  
Slytherin::: 0700S + 550Q = 1250  
So you would think Ravenclaw and Slytherin would tie. 

But then the bonuses and the penalties are totaled and added. This is complicated and confusing. But to make it simple again, I will do it this way. Bonus points from top ten students per year is: 10th place gets 1 point. 9th place gets 2 points. 8th place gets 3 points. 7th place gets 4 points. 6th place gets 6 points. 5th place gets 8 points. 4th place gets 10 points. Third place gets 15 points. Second place gets 20 points. First place gets 30 points. So each House gets 0 to 99 points per years worth of students. Total 0 to 693 Bonus points for this.

You see how confusing it gets. The castle adds these points at the final feast. Then the Head of each House awards Special Bonus points. HB's are where the Heads try to give encouragement, or make them embarrassed for what they did, during the year. Usually it is only the top and bottom five from each House. These points are for five to twenty-five. So twenty-five to One hundred and twenty-five House Bonus points are added. The other three Heads of House give penalties to the five from the other Houses. These points are five to twenty-five as well. So could be zero to a house up to three hundred and seventy-five HB penalty, the prior year's winner goes first, loser last. Slytherin (who was last, last year goes last).

Lions::: 0900S + 043Q + 96B +/- [110 - 375] - 265HB = 774  
Ravens: 1200S + 050Q + 396B +/- [115 - 125] + 115HB= 1636  
Badgers: 0950S + 100Q + 96B +/- [125 - 0] + 125HB= 1271  
Snakes: 0700S + 650Q + 96B +/- [125 - 225] - 100HB= 1346  


So Ravenclaw should get the cup. Then if their are any special service awards. These can be for anything, for any amount, up to 250SS per award. These are only given by the Headmaster/Mistress.

Lions::: 0900S + 043Q + 96B +/- [110 - 375] - 265HB + 0SS = 774  
Ravens: 1200S + 050Q + 396B +/- [115 - 125] + 115HB + 0SS = 1636  
Badgers: 0950S + 100Q + 96B +/- [125 - 0] + 125HB + 400SS = 1671  
Snakes: 0700S + 650Q + 96B +/- [125 - 225] - 100HB + 50SS= 1396

So now everything is done, and the winner of the House Cup is Hufflepuff. They get an extra Hogsmeade weekend, a day where their favorite foods are served to everyone, and their Head of House gets a free day, where the Headmaster teaches instead, as well as 25 galleons.

Do you know... Snoring noises coming from Harry. I'm going to have to help him in the smarts category. Internal voice says error, that is not how it went... So maybe a bit more looking into the knowledge that this combined universe, would be good.

The next morning, Harry feels much better, more awake. OK, my darling Harry. Let's try to explain what these missions you have are. I cannot tell you some things, until the info is unlocked. Now the types of Powers are Mental, Spiritual, and Physical; which are like apples and pears. Similar, but different, not better, not worse.

The Mental powers are Magic. The mental powers that come from Magic can influence others, Mental and Emotional states. As well as do things to their minds; as in how they think, as well as what they think.

The physical powers can affect your body or others, as well as the physical state around you. Energy is a big one here. The body can create different energies for attack and defense, as well as how healthy you are.

The spiritual powers are very varied. They are across the board. They are really the best, but would take a half century to master. Where either of the other two are between five and ten years to master, for the normal person. That is not to say that you can not master some of the spiritual. With my help, it will be two to five years, before you are a master in most of those fields.

Being a Master does not mean you know everything about it, but that you do have control over 50% of it. As said before, there are ten Ranks then Master in each field. For example, your mental defense is Master level, but various abilities and spells, based on their Rank, could still sway you. Like make you like them, instead of indifferent.

I think, I better show this, as I said Spiritual is varied. Berserk Rage (1) Rage (2) Hate (3) Dislike (4) indifferent (5) Like (6) Friends (7) Familial Love (8) Romantic Love (9) Fanatical Love (10). If you need a better understanding, will talk about it latter, or we will get off track, worse than we are. I will tell you about one and ten, as they can be dangerous. Berserk Rage will attack you, even if you were surrounded by 50 Bobbies, while carrying a Nuke deadman switch.

Fanatical Love is; you are their God, your word is law. Anyone who doubts you will be punished, even dead. So you need to always ask for advice, saying someone else came up with the plan, and you want everyone to possibly contribute to making it better. Never say the famous; "will someone not rid me of this man."

Now you have Rank One and level Eight. This is actually a bonus, you being this young. Six years at twelve months times two is one hundred and forty-four. So at age six, the minimum points you have would place you at Rank one, level one. This does not count the three missions you completed while I worked. These gave you forty points.

Harold James Potter, the third.

Born: 07 Month 31 Day 1980 Christen Year

Sex: Male

Height: 4'8''

Weight: 135 Pounds 3 Ounces

Last Head of House Potter: Others needing to be unlocked.

Rank: 0ne

Level: Eight

Total Points: 184

Points:  
Daily: 50 (Rank) + 40 (Level)= 90 points.

Powers:  
System: The world system of all knowledge, power, abilities, and skills.  
Subsystem Lilly: Personalized helper........!

Skills: Able to talk to Lilly in interface with System: Level Three........!

Abilities:  
Magical Child: Able to cast magic. Others: Needing to be unlocked. Sexual Active: Able to bind the opposite sex to various ranks. All ranks one to three carry the Friends with Benefits and Debted abilities. Wife: Rank one: able to use system at one half the host. Consort: Rank two: able to use system at one third the host. Mistress: Rank three: able to use system at one quarter the host. The above Ranks are so loyal, they cannot betray the Host, but can withhold minor info. Friend with benefits (and above Ranks): Rank four: Host able to tell emotional and physical well being. Debted (and above Ranks): Rank five: Host able to tell magical or mental well being of Life-debt, Veela-debt, or Mate-debt. The below ranks are bound, they are servants and slaves. Sex Slave: Rank six: Subject must do any and all physical, mental, and emotional acts required from the Host; also slave ability. Slave: Rank seven: Can never consciously betray the Host, physically, mentally, or emotionally. 

Knowledge:  
Six year limited, but Lilly System boosts:  
Lilly Helper boosts: Rank Five........!

Missions: 3 Completed:  
1): Find 5 Squibs: Completed: Three submissions waiting to unlock.

2): Bind them to you: Binding can be by emotion: love, sex, or loyalty (submission category: Vassal). :Different Bonus points awarded on type of Bindings. One Completed. Five submissions waiting to unlock.  
3): Permanently Bind one Squib to you as Rank seven or above: One Completed: Daisy:Slave Rank seven, level six. Three levels to go to Rank Five:Mate-Debt. Five submissions waiting to unlock.

Store:  
Bought: Lilly Personal Helper (cost free) 1/***  
Health Potion Blue: Fixes up Physical damage. Used. Health Potion Red: Fixes any type of Mental or Spiritual damage done prior. Used. Health Potion Green: Fixes some Magical damage done prior, but not all. Available: 7/100  
1)Health Potion Blue: Fixes up Physical damage. Cost: 100 points  
2)Health Potion Red: Fixes any type of Mental or Spiritual damage done prior. Cost: 100 points  
3)Health Potion Green: Fixes some Magical damage done prior, but not all. Cost: 100 points. 4)That requires Gold to fix all of the Physical, Mental, or Spiritual Damage, as well as Magical damage Completely. Cost: 5000 points. 5)Silver will permanently prevent this from happening again, for that damage by Rank. Cost: 1000 points. 6)Potency potion: Make your discharges, addictive. Cost: 500 points. 7)Neutralizer potion: Stops many potions, such as Potency. Cost: 250 points.

Inventory: 1/25

Health Potion Green: Fixes some Magical damage done prior, but not all.

Other me, what are you cackling about. I just had a vision of a future for my Harry. Two very powerful Squibs have a powerful, Physically powerful daughter witch. If our Harry will boost their power they will be magical. The thing is, they could use their daughters hair for Polyjuice potion and if we play it right. Harry will get all three. The father/husband is a massive sub, so ending as a girl will be good for him. Harry will have the start of his Pride.

I can see him having only fraternal twins, the mother having a single child to triplets each time from our Harry. The girl, being one of our Harry's wives and giving him many children. Have you not noticed that nobles can have one wife per title. Plus a consort. If the Head is last of the line, one wife, one consort, one mistress, as well as sex slaves, which anyone can have. Look at the knowledge we have about his titles. Do you see how many; not counting any secondary wives, for line continuation marriages or Friends.


	2. Age Six: Harry's Powers Become Active

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be similar to the critical, except it will be when Harry is killed by frying pan in this universe. This and one of the others are joined together, then separated back into two universes, once stable. This starts at Age Six.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I will start the sex in human form yet, as it will not be "Harry". It will be the Alien part. Sex, rape, pedophile, incest, This will be a darker story than the other. Not sure if I will end it dark, evil, or grey; let alone happy. But I am usually not one to like evil ending or to dark stories, so not sure if I will change it towards the middle. It will start in a darker mode though, as Dumbledore is after riches. Most orphans lost their money to him. But while he is dark grey. The Tom is so evil that Death is panting to end him.

He got her to go to the Bank of England. This is where nobles and the very rich bank. It has thousands of checking account people, but only the rich and nobles have savings and investments. That is because they are partners with HGFE and D Investment group. {Human/Goblin/Fae/Elf and Dwarf}

The investment group is an arm of Gringotts bank. The land is the Humans investment. The Forever contract stats that no Goblin will hurt an Abbott, Black, Bones, Dagworth, Diggory, Dumbledore, Emry, Flamel, Fudge, Gryffindor, Hooch, Hufflepuff, Longbottom, Lovegood, Moony, McGonagall, Moody, Nott, Parkinson, Peverell, Pomfrey, Potter, Ravenclaw, Scrimgeour, Selwyn, Slytherin, Trelawney, Weasley, or Yaxley. Unless they attack or try to steal from the Goblins (not clients) first. This is the reason they did not go after Tom, he tried to steal from Dumbledore. The Fae provided Contract Magic, as well as Dragons for security. The Elves, before their enslavement provided the Magic of the Vaults. The Dwarves dug the Tunnels and created the cart system. The Goblins would live in the land and provide the labor.

So we have the wizards providing the capital, paying fees, getting interest, renting vaults. Then we have the warrior race of Goblins becoming financiers as a way to battle, besides the annual breeding battles. The few fae, so week, in their magical enclaves with the other races, besides human, they are breeding with; the Veela, the Nekos, and the Kitsunes. The Fae had not realized that the major contract enchantment, would pull the cold iron closer to the surface, as well as decrease their protections, while increasing their sensitivity to it.

The High Elves leaving this plane of exsistance, allowed the Dark elves to exterminate their full blood brethren elf types. Which ended in the four Founders enslaving them, till they no longer were of the evil persuasion. The problem was that Helga had a thought. That since they would be happy helping and working; she changed the rune to forever. It was attached to the Goblin Forever Contract, and the death of both lines would cause the Goblins terrible luck and misfortune. This was told to them in her will.

The Dwarves sometimes bred into the Humans, they still had clans, but instead of thousands in a clan, it was a few hundred to a thousand. If not for their longevity, they would be extinct.

The following Hybrids are special, in that they are always female. The Veela, being able to breed with wizards and human kind (halfbreed races) allow them to live alongside people of magic. They also have two enclaves with Fae.

The Nekomatas and Kitsunes are as a race of shapechangers, well hidden with their Fae and humans. It is their adventurous ones that have interbreed with a Wizard or Witch that makes them seem very rare. If breeding with a full human, then they can give magic into their families. This is a reason that Magicals have increased to almost ten percent of the world's population. If their children breed with a Hybrid, Witch, or Wizard; their abilities can attach to the other type of magic.

The Other intrusion added the following four races to man in this universe. Avian: is were the Veela come from. Canid: is were the Kitsune shapechangers are from. Feline: is where the shapechanger Nekomatas come from. Reptile: Lamia are extremely long lived. Their multiple births and longevity, is the only reason they are not extinct, as only females and that they eat their mate. The thing is, these were from the intrusion, which started at the beginning; they evolved into those beings (Veela, Kitsune, Neko, Lamia). They can breed with any humanoid race. They are not really the Alien races that intruded, anymore. Harry Jesse is.

The mother, older sister, twin sister Mhu, and younger sister moved with Su to Great Britain in hopes of not having to bond with an Ashikabi. They were so rare it would be one in a million chance of one finding them. Her Mother was Subuli, a Sekirei. Her older sister, Kammi was a fist type of Martial Artist. Her younger sister Meiya was a Earth type. She was a Fate type,she knew that coming to England would lead to their happiness. She was somewhat worried about her twin, as she showed no ability yet. Her Fate ability did not show Mhu.

In Hong Kong, The Chang family was discussing where to go. They were Weres. Shapechangers: Canids (Kitsunes or Foxes) as they were thought to be . Unlike most Fox types, they were bonded to whoever mates them. The trouble was, Cho, her twin, and twin younger sisters, youngest baby sister, their mother and her twin; were all that was left of their family. They decided to leave Hong Kong, as they were feeling set upon. They decided England, as Australia was to close, and they did not believe in the American Sexual Revolution. They would allow Cho and her twin to go to school, then the twins born in 1980, then the baby born in 1981. Hopefully to find a wealthy and/or powerful young being, to expand the family.

From India there came a family called Patil. The father, his two wives and his two sets of twins. One set belonging to each of his twin wives. In England he was told his spice business would skyrocket. He knew that he had to leave quickly as others were sniffing at his babies. His wives were safe as they were bonded to him. But his girl's powers would make them expensive chattel, if paid for. Cheap if taken. But even more importantly, he did not want to be in his wives bad graces.

The Lovegoods were an extreme example of being different. They had Fae blood, were actually very wealthy. The were sickened by cold iron, but had the Fae Seer ability. The problem with this ability, is that knowing what is from here versus what is from other universes. Their ability is extremely well hidden. They make it seem that they are off, and that the seer is more insanity than real. Their ability depends on trust, love, and magic. They require a magical to marry. If they trust them, both their magics get stronger, (10-25%). If they love their partner(s), then other power(s) can come out and magic goes up an additional (10-25%). The Lovegoods are descended from Hecate, Greek Goddess of Magic and Nina Mitrani, Oracle of Delphi. Weather they were real "Goddesses", no one knows.

They found out that Voldemort/Riddle was the reason in the others side that the multiverse crashed. Their people were trying to escape their dying universes. The problem is, that she seemed to not be able to describe herself well. Both Lillies made the theory that they were either male Veela/Succubus, Kitsune, and/or Neko. Which is why; as they are the original; no one evolved to the present would recognise either her or her son.

**The equivalent Fae, but royalty is male. Think Bees and Ants. Instead of Queen they have King, workers (male?) and breeders (female). It is a System Master/Sluts. Harry actual carries four systems, not in this Integrated Universe. So will be able to short the System with hacks and do the impossible. Every once in a while.

The reflections that this system/universe has a Dark Lady; instead of a Dark Lord, are debated between the Lilies. They worry that it is because of the Intrusion. That all the others remember Tom Riddle, not Tabatha Riddle. Both of them have many contingency plans to help Harry. Each keeps them separate from the other, as that was agreed. This way each is a seperate being, which gives different points of view.

But each of them do not realize that maybe those universes, that caused the intrusions, were not working out. They forget that they do not know the Supreme Being. They do not understand the plans laid, revised, etc. Nor that the being, may just want to see if they can create, something interesting.

Unbeknownst to the general populations, many of the Quibblers creatures are real. Since the Integration of both Multi-Universes. This universe has what were fantasy creatures, here now. Nargles are within the Arctic as they love the cold. Crumple-Horned Snorkacks are a type of magical butterfly. They are a delicacy to Goblins and Veela while in the Larva stage (caterpillar). So are cultivated near their enclaves.


	3. Age Seven: Werewolves, Pedophiles, And Sex Slaves, Oh My

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New people move into Privet Drive.

Aunt Marge's two in heat dogs, Harry Jesse sees to them, mutating them, as he breeds them. When they get back, it is to bad they are hungry, Marge baby. Mrs Figs in heat Kneazles. Harry Jesse sees to them, binding them to him in a type of Pride. The mother and daughter werewolves, in heat, on full moon. The Pedophile, the woman gets Harry's virginity. She makes a good sex slave werewolf, after Harry Jesse has his girls bite her... Vernon and Dudley, lunch anyone. Petunia makes a good werewolf pet for Harry Jesse. Mrs Figg is younger than thought, she becomes a Neko, bound to Harry. Dummydore will not get any real info anymore.


End file.
